The present invention, in some embodiments of the present invention, relates to bags, such as handbags, satchels, and clutch bags, for example.
People applying or removing makeup in public generally store their makeup and mirrors in handbags and have to open their handbags in order to reach for the makeup and mirror. This can be quite uncomfortable, as the handbag generally contains other objects, such as phones, purses, wallets, diaries, pens, etc.
The present invention offers a solution to this problem.